1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to toy launcher systems that use an elastic element to launch a projectile into flight. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of the projectile launcher and the mechanisms that interconnect the elastic elements with the projectile launcher.
2. Prior Art Description
Ever since the invention of the rubber band, children have connected the rubber band to a handle and used the rubber band and handle as a launcher for various projectiles. Many toy manufacturer's have adapted this basic design to lunch various toys into flight. Many toy rockets, toy airplanes and the like come with a handheld launcher, wherein the handheld launcher includes an elastic band anchored to a static handle.
A problem associated with such prior art handheld launchers is its failure mode. If an elastic band is drawn beyond its limit, then the band may break. Furthermore, if the projectile is pulled too hard against the elastic band, the projectile may cut into the elastic band and cause it to break. Depending upon where the breakage occurs, the broken elastic element may fly toward the person holding the launcher as the stored energy is accidentally released. The broken elastic element, therefore, has the potential to cause physical harm to the child playing with the toy.
One of the greatest contributing factors to the breaking of an elastic element, is degradation in the elastic element caused by exposure to UV light. Many toy launchers that have elastic elements use elastic elements that are made from a synthetic polymer, such as silicon, TPR, or some other synthetic rubber. On the toy, such elastic elements are constantly being stretched and released. After a given number of stretch and release cycles, elastic elements eventually begin to degrade, crack and then break. Most all plastic degrades in some fashion over time. It has been found that one of the greatest causes of degradation in the preferred polymers used for the launchers is to expose the elastic element to UV light. A projectile launcher that can last for years inside a home may only last for a few days if taken outside and left in sunlight. Damage caused by exposure to sunlight has therefore caused customers to return products and/or consumers to be dissatisfied.
A need therefore exists for a toy projectile launcher design that inhibits degradation in the elastic element caused by exposure to light. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.